


Secrets

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, House Hunting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Daniel surprises Peggy with an early Christmas gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to truth-renowned for coming up with this idea and helping me to overcome writer's block. It's still not gone, but I'm getting there.

The holidays were just around the corner, and in the world of Peggy and Daniel, everything was as good as could be. There was no one threatening the entire world, they were both getting the credit they deserved at their jobs, and most importantly, their relationship was pure bliss, day and night.

Until a couple weeks earlier, when Peggy noticed Daniel acting strange. He would be out later than usual, and when asked where he was, he’d give noncommittal answers, like ‘out’ or ‘on an errand’.

Now, usually this wouldn’t bother Peggy, but recently he’d been making secretive calls late at night and hanging up when she got near. For such a little thing, it bothered her beyond belief. Everyone had their secrets, but they were in a relationship, right? Private phone calls shouldn’t have to be made several times a week, and secret errands shouldn’t last for hours, right?

Time after time, she wouldn’t get a straight answer from Daniel, and after scenarios and scenarios, her mind finally went to the worst case.

Was he having an affair?

He didn’t seem like the kind of man to do that, that was for men like Krzeminski, but she’d seen the most angelic of men turn to affairs during the war. What made Daniel any different? 

He was kind, he was loving, and most importantly, he was her fiancé, they were to be married. She kept telling herself these reasons over and over, but the doubt kept creeping back in, to the point where she almost didn’t want to go home. She couldn’t face him if she did discover the woman he was sleeping with.

After weeks of worrying and trying to avoid him without being too obvious, he pulled he aside one day at work.

“Make sure you’re free tonight. There’s something I want to show you.” He told her, walking her back to her desk.

“Why?” She asked, panicking at the thought of whatever it could be.

“You’ll see tonight, but I think you’ll really like your early Christmas gift.”

She nodded, trying to keep her voice calm. “Alright. When shall we meet?”

“We can head over right after work, so just stick around?”

“Of course. See you then?”

Daniel nodded, pecking a kiss to her lips before going back to his office.

Peggy sat down, straightening a stack of files for nothing other than something for her hands to do. She thought he was having an affair, but this didn’t sound like it. Unless he felt so bad for cheating as to do something grand for her.

Whatever it was, she’d find out tonight.

~~~~~~~~~

On the ride to wherever they were going, Daniel was ecstatic. Almost bouncing in his seat, he reaffirmed her that she would love her surprise. While his excitement calmed Peggy slightly, she was still so worried about what had made him become so distant in the previous weeks.

Finally they pulled into a quiet little neighborhood, cookie cutter houses lining the cul-de-sac, but the outside of each seemed to have their own certain charm.

“Daniel, what are we doing in a neighborhood?” She asked.

He opened her door for her, helping her out despite her protests. “You’ll find out very soon. Now close your eyes.”

She did as she was told, more confused as than anything, but still let her love lead her where ever they were going.

“Now there’s four steps.” He told her, and she counted, one, two, three, four, before coming to a stop, her eyes still closed.

“Open your hand.” He told her, and something cold was pressed into her palm.

“And open your eyes.”

She did, and she found herself on the porch of one of the cookie cutter houses, a sold sign pounded into the lawn and a key in her hand.

She put all the clues together, a grin spreading across her lips.

“Daniel, is this-”

“Our house.” He finished, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “We’re to be married soon, and I figured we should spend our first Christmas as almost-husband-and-wife in our own house, not just in apartment.”

“Is this where you’ve been these past few weeks? Out looking at neighborhoods and houses?” She asked, all the stress from her negative thoughts melting away at the sight of the house and him.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry for being a little distant. I just wanted to buy this and surprise you, and that meant some secret phone calls and ‘errands’.”

Peggy exhaled hard, chuckling slightly as she realized he was buying them a house, not having an affair.

Daniel chuckled. “Why, what did you think I was doing?”

She shook her head., relief coursing through her veins. “Nothing important.” She sighed, looking around the porch. “Thank you so much for this, darling. I cannot even describe how happy I am to have this house with you.” She pulled him flush to her, giving him a kiss, but having to break away when he deepened it. “Now now, we can’t scare our new neighbors right away, can we? Seeing as we’re not married and all.”

He laughed, brushing a piece of hair away from her face. “Alright, well then let’s go inside. I want to show you everything.”

Still flush with his body, she slid the key from her palm, unlocking the door,and opening it to her new future with the man she loved.


End file.
